


Третье Рождество

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус заканчивает подготовку рождественских подарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третье Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81140) by Mottlemoth. 



Я вообще-то люблю Рождество.

Конечно, я никогда открыто не признаю этого. Честно говоря, я сильно сомневаюсь, что мои слова примут на веру. Гораздо проще позволить людям считать меня брюзгой и злобным старым ублюдком, чем пытаться кого-то переубедить. Что мне с того? Я люблю Рождество, но не кричу об этом на каждом углу. Как говорится, не буди лихо, пока оно тихо.

С тех пор, как я получил должность профессора Зельеварения, я обменивался рождественскими подарками лишь с Минервой и Альбусом, да еще с Синистрой, преподавателем Астрономии. Для Альбуса я всегда припасаю праздничную бутылку спиртного, поскольку знаю, что в его случае это беспроигрышный вариант. С Минервой у нас довольно схожие вкусы в литературе, поэтому для нее я обычно покупаю книгу. 

С Синистрой сложнее. Несмотря на то, что мы учились на одном факультете с разницей в год, я практически не знал ее. Несколько попыток вручения шоколада были встречены без энтузиазма, а потом я обнаружил ее слабость к волшебным косметическим средствам — и теперь каждый год в канун Рождества варю пену для ванны.

Рождественские украшения появляются в моих комнатах и в лаборатории, только когда студенты разъезжаются на каникулы. Декора обычно немного: конечно, приятно почувствовать праздничную атмосферу, но у меня нет желания проводить две недели в пряничном домике Санта-Клауса. Изящно украшенная ель в гостиной вполне меня устраивает. Немного мишуры для настроения в лаборатории. Свечи с запахом корицы. За последние три года к этому кое-где добавилось несколько гирлянд, пара новых безделушек (обычно с квиддичной тематикой) и огромные носки над камином. Я не возражаю, пусть будут.

Сегодня Сочельник, в неярком свете гирлянды я пролистываю декабрьский выпуск «Вестника Зельевара» и жду, пока загустеет лосьон для Синистры. В гостиной звучат рождественские песни — не моя инициатива, но я не против. Гимн «Однажды в королевском городе Давидовом» будто смягчает атмосферу, согревает меня, а слаженный хор голосов заставляет чувствовать странное удовлетворение.

Бросаю взгляд на маленький котел на столе и беру черпак, осторожно мешаю, проверяя консистенцию — вроде бы годится, хотя я раньше и не варил такой лосьон. Обычно это была пена для ванны или какое-нибудь ароматное масло. Хмурюсь.

Сзади слышатся мягкие шаги, и я оглядываюсь.

— Ты пользуешься увлажняющими средствами? — спрашиваю, поворачиваясь обратно к котлу, и помешиваю лосьон. Кажется, консистенция получилась чересчур жидкая; возможно, стоит переделать его в гель для душа, рассуждаю я, и тут меня обнимают сзади.

— Нет, — говорит он, — если только моя кожа действительно сухая... а что? Это для Сараби?

— Угу, — показываю ему черпак, — кажется, консистенция жидковата... но я все равно не рискну добавлять больше сока адиантума.

— Не настолько все плохо, — говорит он, упираясь подбородком в мое плечо. — Во что ты его нальешь? В обычную стеклянную бутылку?

— Нет, — киваю в сторону, — вот в эту.

Он берет флакон, который я выбрал — фиолетовый, грушевидной формы, украшенный дробленым жемчугом, с аметистовой пробкой — и несколько раз его переворачивает.

— Знаешь, даже хорошо, что лосьон получился жидкий. Будь он гуще, то просто не выливался бы из флакона, и ей бы приходилось битый час его выколачивать.

— Полагаю, ты прав... не мог бы принести мне воронку?

Его руки отпускают меня, и он приносит именно ту воронку, которая мне сейчас нужна. Когда он протягивает ее мне, мельком смотрю в его ярко-зеленые глаза и не могу сдержать улыбку.

— Где были эти достойные восхищения навыки, когда ты был моим студентом? — дразню его, опуская воронку во флакон, и тянусь за черпаком.

— Я их берег для этого момента, — усмехается мой Гарри и с интересом наблюдает, как я медленно наполняю лосьоном флакон. — Лет через десять я исчерпаю свой запас полезных навыков и снова стану неуклюжим мешком с гормонами.

Фыркаю одновременно весело и испуганно:

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Я аккуратно заполняю последние полдюйма, моя работа увенчалась успехом. Надеюсь, Синистра оценит. Протираю тканью стеклянное горлышко, и мой Гарри подходит ко мне. Я обнимаю его, но не прижимаю слишком близко — он закупоривает флакон.

— Ей понравится, — говорит он и поднимает флакон к глазам, с восхищением рассматривая розовые лепестки, застывшие внутри крема. — Что в нем волшебного?

Отвечая, я слегка поглаживаю его по спине и пристально слежу за флаконом в его неуклюжих лапах. Они, конечно, достойны восхищения, как и прочие части его тела, но частенько становятся причиной несчастных случаев, а я не выношу, когда труд целого месяца пропадает даром.

— Он дарит коже приятный аромат, — лениво отвечаю я. — Сараби говорила, что ей очень понравился запах пены, что я дарил в прошлом году, и что она ее уже израсходовала... Я подумал, это будет приятной заменой.

— Ого... — Гарри смотрит на меня. — Тогда скрестим пальцы на удачу. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она пахла, как сдобная булочка или что-то вроде того.

— Не переживай, я протестировал лосьон.

Он замолкает, явно заинтригованный, а потом тянется меня понюхать:

— Ты пахнешь как обычно.

— Я тестировал его на тебе.

— На мне? — удивленно говорит он. — Когда?

Улыбаясь, я забираю у него флакон. 

— Я испытывал его на себе, пока дорабатывал формулу, а когда убедился в ее безопасности, добавил аромат и использовал контрольный образец на твоей ноге, чтобы проверить, как он будет ощущаться на коже... ты спал, — добавляю я, встречая его недоуменный взгляд.

— То есть ты мазал этой штукой мою ногу, пока я спал, и нюхал меня.

— Мне понадобилось провести испытания только один раз, — говорю я чуть более высокомерным тоном, чем собирался. — Рецепт был правильным с самого начала.

Он улыбается мне, и глаза его сияют.

— Ладно, хорошо... почему на мне? Разве на тебе не сработало бы?

— Если бы я тестировал его на своих руках, студенты почувствовали бы запах и решили, что я пользуюсь парфюмом... этого я не мог допустить. А если бы я нанес лосьон на часть тела, запах которой студенты не смогли бы уловить, то не дотянулся бы до нее, чтобы понюхать самому. Ipso facto* (*В силу самого факта).

— И ты решил, что студенты все равно не станут нюхать мои ноги, — говорит он, смеясь и прижимаясь ко мне. Его руки ложатся мне на грудь.

— Точно.

— Тогда почему ноги? Ты мог бы выбрать плечо или что-то еще.

На секунду память возвращает меня на несколько ночей назад — я добавил последние несколько капель лавандового масла и пробормотал финальное заклинание, зная, что пришло время тестирования. Принес керамическую чашку в спальню, думая, что он еще не спит. Обычно он ждет, когда я приду в постель. Но он спал — лежа на спине, раскрытый, одетый лишь в одну из моих старых рубашек. Понятия не имею, почему он стал их носить. Даже три года спустя ход его мыслей все еще меня поражает.

Во сне он раскинул ноги, уронил на грудь раскрытую книгу и приоткрыл рот. Я подошел, подумав сначала про стопы, но потом решил, что от щекотки он сразу же проснется. Двумя пальцами зачерпнув лосьон, я очень аккуратно стал растирать его по внутренней стороне бедра — месту, которое больше всего притягивало мое внимание своей практически молочной гладкостью. Я смотрел, как он неосознанно ерзает от удовольствия, и думал, каким образом мои прикосновения влияют на его сны.

— До твоих ног было проще всего добраться, — отвечаю я.

Его глаза сверкают, но он ничего не говорит, только прижимается ко мне теснее и обвивает руками, пальцы нежно ложатся на мой затылок.

— Мне ты тоже подаришь какой-нибудь особенный лосьон?

Тон его голоса заставляет меня улыбнуться, интригует и поощряет к ответному флирту. Я отставляю в сторону флакон для Сараби.

— Возможно, — говорю задумчиво. — Тебе придется подождать до утра, чтобы открыть свой подарок, дотерпишь?

— Ну, я мог бы обнюхать себя со всех сторон, может, уловлю что-то новое... это дало бы мне подсказку, к чему готовиться.

Я смеюсь — ничего не могу с собой поделать. В конце концов, Рождество же. Он получает легкий шлепок по заднице и поцелуй в макушку. Я шепчу ему:

— Иди в душ и ложись, я долго не задержусь.

Он смущенно отводит взгляд:

— А, может, мы не будем сегодня рано ложиться?

— Почему?

— Ну... Сочельник.

— И?

— Я хотел встретить Рождество с тобой, — на его щеках проступает легкий румянец, — и вообще заниматься всякой чушью в том же сентиментальном духе.

Я приподнимаю край рукава и задумчиво смотрю на часы:

— Уже почти десять, — заявляю я. — Так... плюс час тебе, чтобы принять душ и закончить заниматься ерундой в ванной. Мне десять минут на душ, чистку зубов и переодевание. Двадцать минут на чтение, прежде чем твое назойливое присутствие сделает его невозможным. Двадцать минут на прелюдию. Ладно, двадцать пять, все же Рождество. Десять минут на секс и еще десять на пост-коитальные объятия, пять минут на то, чтобы заставить тебя заткнуться и уснуть. Думаю, мы закончим после полуночи, плюс-минус десять минут.

Он морщится:

— Когда ты составляешь такое расписание, это совсем не сексуально.

Ухмыляюсь и подталкиваю его в спину.

— Душ, — настаиваю я. — Дай мне здесь убрать, я не задержусь.

Он ухмыляется и целует меня в щеку, прежде чем уйти. Уже на выходе говорит:

— Я не занимаюсь ерундой в ванной.

— Уверяю тебя, именно это ты и делаешь.

— Кстати, если ты хочешь, чтобы у меня были гладкие ноги, я их побрею, Сев. Или даже рискну применить какие-нибудь хитроумные бреющие чары и ненароком вовсе отрезать ноги, хотя у нас и без того приличная разница в росте.

Я качаю головой и смеюсь, глядя, как он уходит.

Довольно быстро навожу порядок — теперь у меня есть немного времени, чтобы отдохнуть. Усаживаюсь на диван, откупориваю бутылку глинтвейна, купленную в прошлые выходные в Хогсмиде, пью и наслаждаюсь покоем наших комнат.

Уже третье Рождество я встречаю со своим постоянным партнером. Огромная куча подарков для Гарри уже готова и прячется на верхней полке шкафа. Когда он уснет, уютно устроившись в куче одеял, я достану подарки из тайника и положу на краю кровати, набью его носки, развешенные над камином, разными безделушками, которые собирал еще с марта. Мой Гарри редко рассказывает о своем детстве; из того немногого, о чем он говорил, я понял, что Рождество у него обычно было безрадостным. И я знаю, как это больно, поэтому балую его — уже три года, три года я наблюдаю, как он дрожащими пальцами открывает подарки и улыбка озаряет его лицо. Три года я прикладываю все больше усилий, чтобы его порадовать, и чувствую, как каждый раз колотится сердце при мысли, что у меня есть, кого баловать.

В прошлом году я подарил ему нашу фотографию в рамке, простой черно-белый снимок, его сделала мисс Грейнджер во время ежегодного праздничного застолья в доме Уизли. На этой фотографии мы с ним стоим возле стола с закусками, у меня в руке бокал вина, а у него — бумажная тарелка, полная разноцветной помадки. На нем нелепый бумажный колпак, который сбился на сторону. Когда фотография двигается, он улыбается и подходит ближе, глядя на меня. Едва заметная улыбка трогает мои губы, когда я обнимаю его за талию. Это один из тех немногих снимков, на котором четко видно, что мы пара; мисс Грейнджер утверждает, что этот самый трогательный.

Он плакал, когда открыл коробку.

Впервые в жизни я видел, как человек плачет от радости — и был очарован. Он спрятал лицо у меня на груди и благодарил — то ли шесть, то ли семь раз — а слезы текли по щекам. Он держал эту рамку так, будто это был наш первенец. Я вытер его слезы манжетой халата, изумляясь, что этот юноша сейчас в моих объятьях — и поражаясь своей удаче.

Не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить моего Гарри. Я лишь молюсь, чтобы у меня хватило мудрости продолжать в том же духе всю свою жизнь – чем бы это ни было.

Мысли улетучиваются, как и глинтвейн в бокале, и я наслаждаюсь рождественскими гимнами, когда, наконец, понимаю, что шум воды в ванной стих. Слышу его шаги по линолеуму. Еще несколько минут, и дверь в ванную распахивается позади меня, гостиную заливает свет. Я выливаю остатки глинтвейна в бокал, и сердце мое ликует.

— С тебя капает на ковер, — говорю я. Мне не надо оборачиваться, я и так это знаю. — Суши волосы полотенцем, прежде чем расхаживать тут...

— У нас закончились полотенца, — говорит он.

Я хмурюсь, потягивая свой глинтвейн:

— Я только утром положил свежие, — недоумеваю я, — как... — и, наконец, смотрю на него.

Он стоит в дверном проеме нашей ванной, где заканчивается кафель плитки, изящно приподнявшись на пальцах босых ног.

Он совершенно голый и все еще мокрый. Пар и свет свечей обрисовывают его силуэт, скрадывая по-мальчишески угловатые контуры, и я понимаю, что смотрю на него, открыв рот. 

Он глядит на меня с молчаливым преданным обожанием. Капелька воды катится по его животу, по левому бедру, продолжает свой неспешный путь по голени, и это зрелище просто непристойно. Я почти ревную к этой капле. Хотел бы я быть водой, бесконечно катиться вниз, чтобы в конце концов впитаться в обнаженную кожу, сузить весь мир, который доступен мне, до его тела, зависеть всем своим существом только от него.

Мой Гарри легонько шевелит пальцами и даже не догадывается, насколько он идеален.

— Вытрешь меня? — спрашивает он смущенно.

Я отставляю свой бокал и подхожу к нему, он смотрит на меня тем особым взглядом своих зеленых глаз, в котором мешаются нежность и молчаливая просьба позаботиться и согреть. Я наклоняюсь, поднимаю его на руки и несу мой рождественский подарок в кровать.


End file.
